


Day 42

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 42

"So what do we do now? Sit here and wait for him to come back?"

"Juthht moved in."

"What?"

"The floor above. New label."

"Might've replaced it?"

"No one ever does that."

I have....no...no...I haven't

"Hello?"

"Hi! Um, I live in the flat just below you. I-I don’t think we’ve met."

Oh, the "I'm so normal smile" ...geeez

"No, well, uh, I’ve just moved in."

Yeah...you're right as always...

"Actually, I’ve just locked my keys in my flat."

"D’you want me to buzz you in?"

You could sell life insurance to a dead man....how do you...?

"Yeah. And can I use your balcony?"

Seriously?? WTF?

"What??"

 

"Sherlock?"

Aw come on -

"Sher....lock??? Are you all right?"

Damn it, not again...I hate when he does this...

"Yeah, any time you feel like letting me in..."


End file.
